Espero que tengas razón
by Shayera-Hol
Summary: Legolas expresando su punto de vista sobre la relación entre Arwen y Aragorn


**Dedicado a Jenny Anderson**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aqui se mencionan son de J.R.R. Tolkien, un hombre a quien admiro por su gran imaginación y por darnos un mundo tan maravilloso

* * *

–Legolas! –dijo Arwen con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras se dirigía a abrazar al elfo que acababa de entrar en su estancia –Me da tanto gusto verte.

–A mi también Luthien –Legolas siempre había llamado así a Arwen, pues le parecía que su belleza solo podía ser igualada por la belleza de Luthien su antepasado.

–¿En que tanto pensabas? –le pregunto, mientras aun la estaba abrazando, pues cuando entro a la habitación la vio sentada en la ventana mirando hacia fuera con reminiscencia.

–En todo, y en nada –contesto Arwen mientras soltaba su abrazo, pero manteniendo aun sus manos agarradas a las de él. –¿Cómo te fue en el Consejo de mi Padre?

–No recibieron muy bien las noticias que les di, cuando les dije que la criatura en custodia de mi padre se había escapado… bueno hubo toda clase de exclamaciones. Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de eso, olvidémonos por un momento del Consejo y de las responsabilidades que adquirí en el… mírate… no has cambiado nada desde la ultima vez que te vi, sigues igual de hermosa.

–Si…bueno es la bendición de Eru

–Aunque si hay algo que ha cambiado –le dijo él al mirar su cuello y notar que nada lo adornaba –¿Dónde esta tu estrella?, pensé que jamás te la quitarías sin importar las circunstancias, creí que era uno de tus objetos mas preciados.

–Pues se la di a lo más preciado que tengo en esta tierra, así que esta en buenas manos… ¿no lo crees?

–Aragorn

–Si –dijo ella soltándolo al fin, y caminando de nuevo hacia la ventana

–Arwen –Y cuando Legolas dijo esto Arwen supo que no iba a decir nada agradable, pues solo la llamaba Arwen cuando quería hacer notar algo grave –Es humano

–Lo se Legolas, y también se que es tu amigo, y pensé que entre todas las personas de este lugar, tu me comprenderías.

–Comprendo que lo amas, comprendo que sientas que quieres pasar tu vida con él, y comprendo las razones por las cuales te has enamorado, pues Aragorn es un gran hombre, valiente, noble e inteligente, y como él nunca ha habido ni habrá ningún otro hombre.

Arwen no le dijo nada, solo siguió mirando por la ventana, como si estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos, pero Legolas sabia que lo escuchaba.

–Pero te conozco, te conozco muy bien, y se que llegará el día en que te vas a arrepentir de la decisión que has tomado, y te embargara la pena, y por el cariño que te tengo, quisiera que jamás sufrieras una pena tan grande como la que vas a sentir cuando Aragorn fallezca.

–Hablas igual que mi padre –le dijo ella sin voltearlo a ver –Pero ¿no crees que tengo el derecho de decidir por mi misma?

–Si Arwen –le dijo el acercándose a ella y tomando su rostro con una de sus manos para que ella lo volteara a ver a los ojos –Si que lo tienes, y cualquiera que sea tu decisión, yo la respetare, no importa que por dentro la pena me embargue al saber que tu has decidido un destino que a la larga solo te hará sufrir.

–Pero también puedo ser feliz

–Pero por muy poco tiempo, y como elfos que somos debemos de pensar hacia el futuro, hacia delante, y no en una alegría pasajera.

–No es una alegría pasajera –le dijo ella con la voz quebrada

–Desde mi forma de ver las cosas lo es, 50, 100, incluso 200 años, no es mucho tiempo desde mi punto de vista, y desde el tuyo tampoco.

–Entonces… –dijo ella como temiendo preguntar –¿No estas de acuerdo?

Él sonrió, pensando su respuesta un momento. –Luthien, solo quiero que seas feliz, y si tu estas totalmente convencida de que serás feliz con Aragorn, y que cuando llegue la hora, y el destino lo arrebate de tu lado, tu no te arrepentirás de tu decisión… si estas completamente segura de que este es tu destino… yo mismo presidiré la ceremonia de entrega cuando te cases con Aragorn… si el destino no nos aguarda otra cosa en estas horas tan negras.

–Oh Legolas –dijo ella dándole un abrazo –Estoy segura, estoy completamente segura, y no me arrepentiré jamás.

–Entonces, si todo sale bien, y después de volver de esta misión en la que me he embarcado, creo que asistiré a la boda de mi querida Luthien. –Dijo él devolviéndole el abrazo, ya no había vuelta atrás, ella ya había escogído ese destino, y Legolas que la conocía bastante bien, sabia que nada podía ya disuadirla, y precisamente por lo bien que la conocía, sabia que al final ella se arrepentiría, y sufriría.

Sufriría demasiado la perdida de Aragorn, pero una parte de él esperaba estar equivocado, esperaba que todos estos años al lado de Arwen Undomiel en realidad no hubieran sido suficientes como para conocerla a fondo, y que él, al final de los días, estuviera equivocado y al final la de la razón fuera ella, y cuando el destino la alcanzara, ella no se arrepintiera y lo aceptara en paz, pues el no quería que sufriera, nunca.

–Espero que tengas razón –dijo él en un murmullo casi imperceptible que ella no alcanzo a escuchar –Espero que tengas razón.


End file.
